


MIERCOLES

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Who loves "Mystery Spot"? Yeah, me too. This is just a little something in remembrance. Short and not very sweet. All those months of Dean dying didn't leave Sam without a mark.





	MIERCOLES

(((((((((((((((((((

Sam was paying the cashier at the diner when it hit, a wave of searing panic that swept over him as he was pulling out his wallet.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Sam nodded, but didn't look up. Hands shaking so badly he knew the woman could see, he handed her a couple of bills and turned for the door, abandoning his change.

By sheer force of will, he managed to get himself into the Impala without dropping their dinner; then, struggling for breath, he huddled in the front seat and tried not to pass out.

Not Tuesday.

Not Tuesday.

_Not Tuesday. ___


End file.
